


Priests and Prayerbeads

by GabrielsLoveSlaveLoki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Priests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-09
Updated: 2012-03-09
Packaged: 2017-11-01 17:23:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielsLoveSlaveLoki/pseuds/GabrielsLoveSlaveLoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam have fun as priests</p>
            </blockquote>





	Priests and Prayerbeads

"Looking good, Father." Dean smirked softly at his younger brother, loving how hot the larger man looked in his priest attire.

"Mmm, you too." Sam chuckled before biting his lip at how well Dean's costume fit his beautiful frame. "Do you have the prayer beads?"

"Yep! Right here." With a satisfied grin, the blond pulled a beautiful prayer bead crucifix necklace from his pocket.

"Good. Can't wait to say my Hail Mary's." With a wink to Dean, Sam gently took the necklace from him, heading for the door of the bathroom. "I need to be confessed. Should I meet you in the confessional?"

"Yes. I'll be right there." Once Sam had left, Dean counted to sixty before following him out, slipping into what he thought was the right confessional. "Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Just making sure it was the right one." Clearing his throat, he began the priestly speech. "How long has it been since your last confession?"

"Years. So many I have lost count, Father." He spoke solemnly, waiting for the next question.

"I see. What are your sins?"

"I have knowingly and without regret, committed incest with my older brother. We've done everything."

"Knowingly?" Dean bit back a laugh, trying to stay in character. "To repent of your sins, you must say a prayer for every bead on a prayer bead necklace. Do you have one?"

"Yes, Father. I do."

"I wish to hear you better. Please come into my side." Silently, he stripped his pants off, pulling up the priestly smock before kneeling on the bench, his ass in the direction of the doorway.

"H-holy f-sorry Father." Sam let out a mangled moan before he rushed to touch his lover's ass.

"Start your confessions, child."

"Y-yes." Slipping the lube from his pocket, Sam drizzled some against Dean's opening, using his fingers to spread it around. As he toyed with the necklace, he began to recite a Hail Mary. When he had finished, he pushed a prayer bead into Dean, who clenched around it.

"O-oh! Continue." Biting his lip, Dean listened to his brother's deep voice repeat the Hail Mary's and acutely felt each bead push in. It was SO good! He began to slowly stroke himself, biting back louder moans as bead after bead was pushed in. They were big beads too, much bigger than the usual size.

Finally, only the crucifix remained outside him, Sam toying with it, pushing it in a little and pulling it out again.

"O-oh please…Sam." He pushed back, gasping as the crucifix along with two thick fingers slipped into him.

"You like that, Father? Want me to fuck you with my fingers, make you feel all nice and dirty?"

"Mmm, g-god yes!" Dean stroked himself even harder, fucking himself back onto the fingers, moaning as the beads moved inside him.

"Damn! You must really like it if you're blaspheming." Sam growled softly, grinding his cloth-covered erection into the back of his brother's thigh.

It was so fucking hot. Dean was losing himself in it, his priestly mannerisms fading fast as he whimpered and writhed. Too soon, he came, clenching tight around the beads and the fingers as he bit back a scream.

"Good Father. Now." With a hard tug, Sam pulled the beads from Dean, resulting in another delicious whimper. "Your turn to confess. Wait, I already know your sins. Fucking your brother. To be truly repentant you must suck my dick." A gentle push and Dean was kneeling before him, reaching for his belt.

"Y-yes. I repent. I repent of my sins." He moaned happily as he slipped the huge cock into his mouth, knowing his jaw would ache at the end of this. But he loved being left with an aching jaw, meant Sam was giving into what he wanted.


End file.
